plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Narcissus
Narcissus (水仙花 (水仙花射手 in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2); pinyin: shuǐxiān huā) is a plant in both the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 and in Plants vs. Zombies Online. She attacks by spitting bubbles at zombies. Origins Narcissus is based on the plants in the genus Amaryllidaceae, such as the daffodil, daffadowndilly, jonquil and the like. Their flowers have six-petal like tepals surmounted by a cup or trumpet-shaped corona. Her name is also based on a Greek god. History ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) In the ''Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Narcissus is a Super-Rare Monthly special plant who spits bubbles that can penetrate zombies in five tiles ahead to her, similar to Fume-shroom. Narcissus' attack also has a chance to spawn a large bubble that removes the frontmost zombie's headwear, lowering its toughness. Narcissus also can be planted on flooded tiles in Big Wave Beach to increase her damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online In ''Plants vs. Zombies Online, Narcissus was a Pirate Seas unlockable plant who spitted bubbles at zombies. She is identical to Peashooter, with the exception that her bubbles could extinguish the torches of Explorer Zombie and Torch Juggler Zombie, similar to Snow Pea. Almanac entry Plant Food effect ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) When given Plant Food, Narcissus spits a large numbers of bubbles in front of her in a spread, These bubbles also have a chance to spawn bubbles on zombies' headwear. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online When given Plant Food, she creates a giant bubble around herself, which pops, damaging all zombies in a 3x3 area around her. Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Narcissus is very similar to Peashooter. Her Plant Food effect, however, has considerably better crowd control, and her bubbles can extinguish the torches of Explorer Zombie and Torch Juggler Zombie. Gallery Trivia General *If looking closely, the player can see she's growing in a small pond, thus she is aquatic. **This may be a reference to the myth of Narcissus, a mythological person with the same name who he fell in love with his own reflection when looking into a pond after being tricked by Nemesis, the Greek goddess of revenge. **Normal narcissuses are not aquatic. **The water puddle is never there until Narcissus is planted. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) *She reuses Fume-shroom's attacking sound. **Also, her bubbles are a recolored version of Fume-shroom's fumes. *Her idle animation in-game changes when planted on flooded tiles in Big Wave Beach. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *The bubbles "go up" the stem, similar to the Peashooter and most other pea-shooting plants. *She frequently faces backwards as part of her idle animation. *She and Pineapple Cannon are the only Pirate Seas plants that cannot be obtained in Adventure Mode. See also *Snow Pea *Fume-shroom Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Super-Rare plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Aquatic plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Immobilizing plants